


Haven Academy Hazel Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dry Sex, Face Licking, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spanking, Spoilers: Volume 5 (RWBY), Wetting, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During the fight in haven, Oscar finds himself separated form the others. Alone with Hazel and a voice in his head





	Haven Academy Hazel Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something I jotted down because no ones written it yet. its not that detailed and kinda sloppy. sorry. im going to edit my work when its something a little more important to me.

  | 

It was _wrong_. Somehow Hazel had managed to draw the fight out of the sight of the others and pushing Oscar down a quiet, narrow corridor and into a dark classroom. Ozpin knew that there was no killing strikes from the large, angry man. He wanted the farm hand to be cornered. But why? What was he planning?   
  
  
Oscar lost his footing, tripping over a mop and bucket sending him ass first onto the tile floor. Hazel kicked the cane away from the boy. He removed the dust from his muscles, relaxing as his rage subsides.   
  
  
"Pathetic body this time Ozpin." The man said, smirking. The boy was all too helpless against him.  
  
  
The little guy tried to get up, turning his back to the weirdly calm man. But before he could get any footing, Hazel put a heavy palm in between his shoulder blades, holding him down on the floor.   
  
  
_**I don't like this Oscar.**_   _what's happening?_  Oscar gasped as Hazel bent down over him, a hand slapping his already sore ass. "Hazel, he's just a boy." Ozpin near shouted from Oscar's mouth. _what's_ _happening?!_  Oscar's voice cracked, panic filling their head.  
  
  
"Yes," Hazel raised his hand to the boys throat. "And what does that matter?" He squeezed, gently. His other hand snaking into the boys pants, rubbing the tender ass.   
  
  
Oscar started to cry as Hazel pulled his pants down; another harder smack on his brown bottom. _**He's**_ **playing** _ **with us**_.    
  
  
Another made the boy squeak. Hazel nearly chuckled at this. A few more and he was biting back sobs. Each one harder than the last. He grabbed the boy by the hip and laid over him, his clothed bulge rested against the reddening ass. He licked away the tears making the young Ozpin cringe away. Hazel grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. With a ruff tongue he licked aggressively every inch of the kids face. His knees became wet.   
  
  
Realizing immediately the boy was pissing himself. He pulled away from the boy, undoing his pants, he pulled out is 9" fat cock. He turned the boy over on his back and snatched his thin wrists, holding them above his head.  
  
  
Oscar stared at the burly man and his giant penis with wide eyes. He stared back with crazed lustful eyes. God now he fully understood. Oscar choked out a tiny "No!" before the man leaned over him. He was too panicked to let Ozpin have control. And what would he be able to do? He still had the limits of the young body.   
  
  
Only a few inches away he noticed the boy sobbing. Shoving his tongue in too the young mouth, Hazel moaned.  
  
  
Oscar choked on the force fed muscle, his mind swimming. Was he doing this because he was only kind of Ozpin? No... No, that didn't make sense... He wanted to kill Ozpin. Not _take_  him! Then why?!... Did he care that it was Ozpin? Or was it just an added bonus?   
  
  
Oscar started to kick. The man's penis was near his bottom and he was still gagged by the tongue. His wrists still pinned above him. He was trapped. He felt the dong begin to be shoved in. It took forever for just the head to be in. The man being suddenly _gentle_  and slow, yet with out prep and no lube, it didn't make a difference to poor Oscar. Infact it made it more agonizing. He wanted it over with.   
  
  
Hazel grabbed kid Ozpin by the shoulder and hip, as he sat up, taking the boy with him; Now with him on his lap, gravity push his dick farther up that brown ass. Goddess, he was so beautiful.   
  
  
The man pulled back from the kiss, laying Oscar's head on his shoulder. Oscar moaned in pain as 4.5" found itself up his anus. He felt his belly begin to stretch. Every slow inch he could feel his insides stretching. God, he could feel the blood leaking down his thighs. He wanted to throw up, but he couldn't. The frail small body could only handle so much. He screams in agony. But barely anything comes out. Merely a choked hoarse whine.  
  
  
**_Oscar_** _ **!** Why?! No more. Please... **O** **scar I need you to calm down.** How! God please it hurts. God he's ripping me apart. Why is he doing this? **Relaxing will make it hurt less! I need your mind clear.** **Think of someone you**_ **like** , _**someone you lust for.** He's killing me. **Oscar** I can't! I can't! _  
  
  
Hazel, fully sheathed, laid the boy back down, examining small stomach. Tiny hands held in front of him in the air. Hazel gripped the white shirt, ripping it off the tiny chest. Goddess, now he could see it. The small yet relatively large bulge showing how full he made the boy.   
  
  
**_Oscar._** _I'm trying._ His breathing became more even as tried to get used to the intrusion. He was calming down a little. But who was he supposed to think of? He never really met a lot of people until he joined up with Qrow. Sure his new friends attractive, but he didn't feel lust for them! An image of someone flashed in his mind. He didn't know her. Was Ozpin showing him people that he knew? The woman was young, maybe Ruby's age. Beautiful red hair, green eyes, she looked kind but tough and strong. Did Ozpin look through his mind and found that he liked dominant ladies?!   
  
  
Hazel noticed the whimpers from the boy as he rubbed his tiny belly. He rolled his hips making the boy to squeak a cry. Hazel let the hands fall to the floor, laying over him once more. He bit the boys neck.   
  
  
_What the_ fuck!  _He's disgusting._ **_Ignore it._** _**Pretend its someone else.**_   _Its a lot more difficult than you'd think!_ Another strong looking woman. One that look almost like Weiss. But she looked bit older, stronger, and a different look in her eyes. The thought of her pegging him made his breath hitch and body flush. Oh, Ozpin was making the fantasy more vivid, more real.  
  
  
With Oscar finally distracted, Ozpin took over. Looking around something. _Anything._    
  
  
"How does it feel, Ozpin, seeing this boy being raped while you lie helpless?" Hazel said right into to his ear. Cringing, Ozpin slowly extended his arm towards his cane, using his magic to pull the gravity towards him. Before Hazel noticed his movement the cane was in his hand, and Hazel was bashed over the head. Hazel was knocked unconscious.   
  
  
Ozpin pushed himself away, he was shaking. Dear lords it was over. His ora already on the mend. Gods he shouldn't let Oscar out for a while. Let the boy rest, not experience the pain, maybe forget.   
  
  
No nonono no! How could she let Ozpin out of her sight with that behemoth? How could this happen? What if Ozpin died again? Where-  
  
  
An open classroom door with a white piece of cloth sprawled on the floor. That has to be them!  
  
  
As she stepped through the door, she immediately felt sick.   
  
  
The behemoth lies on the flood out cold. His pants opened and his little guy out. Clothes scattered everywhere. It smelled like piss and BO. Blood... _a lot_  of blood, marked up the tiled floor, leading to the back corner. Where a sobbing mess lay. Weeping with his pants around his ankles.   
  
  
"Oscar?" She called in a low voice.  
  
  
He cringed. "No, Nora, it's me." His voice broke as he held back a sob. He couldn't cry in front of the students. No, all of them look to him for strength and guidance. He shouldn't act like a beaten puppy while they'll most definitely be emotionally shattered after tonight.   
  
  
"Ozpin. God wha-. No I know what happened..." For once Nora was at a loss for words. Ozpin put the tip of his cane on the floor, trying to pull himself up. "No, wait, let me help you!" She ran over to his side, grabbing the underarm, and hoisting him up. "Maybe I should get Qrow?"   
  
  
"No, Ms Valkyrie. Would you please help me clean myself up?"   
  
  
"Yeah." God she was going to cry. How could that monster do this to a kid! 

* * *

"Qrow!" Nora called as they entered the main hall. He rushed over to the kids noting how hurt Ozpin was. "He" Nora hesitated. "Took a bad beating..."   
  
  
Ozpin nearly collapsed into Qrow's arms, before he could actually grab a good hold of the former head master.   
  
  
"You should go." He said addressing Nora. Knowing that the old man was holding back for a facade. Nora was about to protest. But, she couldn't handle this. And her friends needed her too... She left without a word.   
  
  
"Speak to me Oz. What happened?"  
  
  
Ozpin smirked. "Only reopening ancient wounds." His face became pure sadness. "Though  for Oscar... I- need to rest." 

|    
---|---|---


End file.
